


Fragments - #7 : « Voler en éclats... » (1x12)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And the author is dead on the inside, Can't handle all these feels, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Hannibal has Feelings, Snippet, oh the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Abigail était en danger, et Hannibal ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour la sauver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Les deux épisodes finaux de la première saison... Émotionnellement trop chargés, surtout en ce qui concerne la relation Hannibal / Abigail D:

Hannibal n'avait pas pu protéger Abigail. Il avait trahi sa promesse, ainsi probablement que la confiance que celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille adoptive avait placée en lui.

La culpabilité de la jeune fille avait été révélée au grand jour. Et désormais, le FBI était en route pour l'arrêter.

La vie d'Abigail serait détruite, elle n'avait aucun échappatoire possible. Sa condamnation, impossible à éviter. Elle n'était pourtant qu'une victime, au même titre que toutes ses camarades assassinées.

Hannibal avait prévu une mort douce pour Abigail, à l'image de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Cette maigre consolation ne fut pas suffisante pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, alors que ses yeux fixaient le corps sans vie d'Abigail. C'était comme si son cœur et son esprit volaient en éclats – Hannibal fut le premier étonné de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments aussi humains.

**Author's Note:**

> Je... je vais me rouler en boule dans un coin de ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à inonder la pièce et m'y noyer x'(  
> Ce fragment va de pair avec le suivant... qui ne sera évidemment pas joyeux DU TOUT.


End file.
